1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including first and second body parts that are connected by a magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device can include a first body part and a second body part that are foldable with respect to one another via a hinge. The first body part may include a coupling protrusion that is formed on a surface thereof and that is configured to engage a corresponding coupling groove that is recessed on a surface of the second body. To assemble the electronic device, the hinge is inserted through a fastening hole that passes through the coupling protrusion and coupling groove for coupling the first body part to the second body part so that first body part and the second body are foldable with respect to one another about the hinge.
In certain instances, the first body part and the second body part may include an insertion structure, e.g., a connection terminal for providing electrical communication with another insertion structure, that is configured to connect to a connection cable that includes its own insertion structure. The insertion structure of the first body part and/or the second body part may be disposed within a groove of the first body part and/or the second body part.
During operation of the electronic device, the first body part and the second body part may be repeatedly opened and closed with respect to each other, which may cause a connection between the groove and the insertion structure of the connector to become loose. Further, opening and closing of the first body part and the second body part may damage or destroy the connection terminal.